Fallen Angel
by xx.Air
Summary: Iggy One-shot. A fourteen years old, avian-american, who can no longer fly. Given up all hope and now lives in a disguise. That is Nyla.


Fallen Angel

"Friends are angels who lift our feet when our own wings have trouble remembering how to fly." -Anonymous /~*~\\

Walking through the halls, Nyla sighed, she was going through her middle school graduation, though she was really already fourteen and past middle school. Nyla _was _thirteen graduating middle school or that's what she looks like.

She walked through the twin doors towards the dance floor where everyone else was. This was their graduation party slash celebration. Nyla walked down towards the table of food. She took a clear plastic cup and brought it to the punch bowl. She scooped up some pinkish juice with the latte and dumped it in the cup, filling it up.

She turned around and leaned against the wall, sipping at her raspberry juice. She missed her old life, being fourteen, on the run with her avian-human friends, being with Iggy.

She sighed and place the cup down and waited as the boy with a black tux and bow tie name Mitchell walked up to her with his left hand held out. She took the hand and together Mitchell and Nyla walked out to the dance floor.

They danced; stepping forward, side, back, side, forward again – weren't much of a dance, but then again, Mitchell never got any dance lessons. Nyla knew much about Mitchell: Mitchell is a tall, slender boy without a muscle build, with a fragile frame, who just turned fourteen with the biggest crush on Nyla.

Mitchell was one of the five who has a major crush on her. She didn't know anything about it until a month before the graduation where they one by one confess and got turned down. However Mitchell the third one to confess and turned down, never gave up and still kept at it. It irritated Nyla till the point that she agreed to dance with him just to make him shut up.

Nyla looked up at the boy who seemed to beaming at their time together. The boy pulled Nyla closer than she wanted to be, she would have stopped him and pulled back when a hand landed on Mitchell's shoulder and pulled him back a little.

Mitchell loosened his grip lightly to turn back and glare at whoever stopped him from dancing with his one and only Nyla. His glare landed on the man's shoulders. He looked up to glare at him, but his glare couldn't make any contact.

"May I cut in?" The man asked.

Nyla's attention turn the man who she ignored earlier thinking it was one of the other four, who is trying to interfere and receive a dance as well. She looked up at the tall, tall man with a strawberry blonde hair. "Iggy…?"She asked, quietly.

The two boys turned and looked at her, each with different expression. Mitchell was one that looked confused but angry while Iggy was just a smirk.

"Yes?" He asked.

Mitchell reluctantly let go of his crush and walked back to the boy's wall.

Nyla reached and took Iggy's hand not his shoulders since it was out of her reach. She remembered Iggy was tall but not that tall. Iggy laughed and took her waist while holding her hand. Nyla's other hand reached up to hold his shoulder.

They started dancing, swirling and twirling. Nyla let her feet do the dancing while her mind was busy with other things. She was wondering why Iggy was here, shouldn't he be on the run and if he was here where is everyone else and how'd he get here?

"Iggy… why are you here?" Nyla questioned resting on his chest.

"I came to find you." Iggy said.

"I missed you." Nyla said looking up.

"I did too." Iggy sighed and tucked Nyla under his chin.

"Hmm…" Nyla whimpered as Iggy lightly touched her useless tucked wings.

"Why don't you get out of that stupid getup?" He asked.

"Hm?" Nyla looked up with a questioning look in her eyes.

Iggy leaned in and brush his lips with hers. "Get out of your disguise." Iggy said and leaned in for a kiss. Unable to deny him she changed back into her fourteen-year-old-avian-looking-self. Her hands flew into Iggy's hair while Iggy's wrapped around her.

Feeling dizzy and unable to breath, they broke the kiss, both panting. Iggy smiled.

"I love you." Iggy panted.

"I love you, too." Nyla leaned and peck Iggy's cheek.

"Come on let's go." Iggy said.

"I can't fly though." Nyla reminded sadly.

Iggy scooped Nyla off her feet and spread his wings, taking off. Nyla almost yelp at the sudden surprise instead she draped her arms around Iggy's neck. She crawled awkwardly for another kiss. Iggy dropped a few feet but flew back up.

Max. Fang, Nudge, Angel and Gazzy looked up to where Iggy and Nyla left.

"Are we the clean up committee?" Angel asked.

"Go Iggy." Fang cheered though Iggy already left.

"Nudge, Angel, Gazzy, up and away." Max said.

One by one the younger ones took off.

"Let's go." Fang said giving Max a quick kiss.

Max flushed, but nodded and the two spread their wings and took off after the flock leaving behind a confused and somewhat freaked/angry group of graduates.


End file.
